


Lighten Up, Kazansky. It’s Only Truth Or Dare.

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Blindfolds, Drinking, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Games, General idiocy, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Plane Terms, Plane puns, Rivalry, Scheming, Strip Tease, Taunting, Truth or Dare, cursing, inner thoughts, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Iceman gets victimised in a mostly friendly game ofDirtyTruth Or Dare. Repeatedly. And not even by Mitchell. At least, not all of the time.





	Lighten Up, Kazansky. It’s Only Truth Or Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Iceman’s thoughts are in italics!
> 
> I’m thinking a part two of pure Mav and Ice is in order, soon!

**July 10th, 1986: **

“Wanna play Truth or—“

_The hell would he ever want to?_

“Christ, are we in middle school Wolfe?” Iceman stated, folding his arms.

“Ya didn’t lemme finish Kazansky. Truth or Dare, the _dirty_ version.” Wolfman didn’t miss the sudden raise of Iceman’s eyebrows or, Slider’s chuckle at the aforementioned eyebrow raise.

“And what might that entail?”

“You’ll just have to quit bein’ a pussy, Kazansky, and find out.”

They all turned to Iceman, smirks firmly in place. _Challenge accepted._

“Kazansky is still a—“

“—Shut it, Neven. I’m in.”

After a few shots of some contraband Vodka that Hollywood had randomly brandished (only when Slider took a shot did the stone-cold bastard do the same) they headed to Hollywood and Wolfman’s bunk for the night.

Together they made a circle: Hollywood, Wolfman, Slider, Iceman, and Goose.

“Why’d y‘all talk me into this?” Goose was laughing as he was handed another shot.

“Flight School reunion.” Wolfman knocked his shoulder.

_Flight School reunion, my ass._

“It wouldn’t be the same without everybody’s favourite Mother Goose.” Slider barked as Goose took his seat.

“Sure, sure.”

“Ignore him Nick, I’m happy you’re here.”

“Not gonna go any easier on your cold ass, Ice.”

Iceman’s eye’s widened as the door opened again. He turned away, swearing.

_Mitchell. Well wasn’t that perfect timing? Goddamn these assholes._

“Hey, ho Kazansky. Not pleased to see me?” 

_The hell is that look?_

Iceman didn’t answer, at least he didn’t answer out loud. A snort was enough.

Wolfman went first. As he had obviously been the ‘bad boy’ that Hollywood declared, he ended up spending the round in his lap.

Then Hollywood was more than happy (his silent retaliation only being a raised eyebrow and folded arms) to be blindfolded, spun around, and forced to kiss the first man he touched. Maybe Wolfman was more surprised that it wasn’t him than jealous but he couldn’t help laugh at the blush that settled on Iceman’s cheek.

_Christ, he feels good._

Maybe Iceman leant into it. Maybe not.

“Well I certainly know who that wasn’t, sorry Wolf.” Hollywood broke away with a snigger as he removed his blindfold. “_Kazansky_!”

The whole room erupted with laughter, Mitchell included. Although maybe Maverick wasn’t laughing as hard as Iceman really thought he should’ve been.

“He shit.. he was getting into that! How long has it been, Tom?” Hollywood was laughing with even more mirth as Iceman opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it again.

Iceman turned away. _Cocksucker_.

“Far too long.” _Like you wouldn’t believe. _That earned Slider a well, not quite a death glare. Iceman could never shoot him one of those. Even if he did, Slider would just laugh in his face and wrap a possessive arm around him. “Not long enough?”

“Truth or Dare, Slider?” Iceman asked, praying for the moment to pass.

“How much of a pussy d’ya think I am, Tom?”

“Dare it is.” He paused to consider, “White’s off.”

“That it?”

“Uh, yeah Ron.” Iceman sounded unsure.

“A+ for creativity, Ice.”

“Fuck off Mitchell.” His eyes widened at the vehemence with which he had spoken, without thinking and calculating his tone first. “Shit, I.. I.”

Maverick was chuckling as was Goose. Iceman wasn’t sure what part of that hurt more.

Slider smirked as he began to strip. He took note of all the eyes on him but a certain pair stood out. A certain ice cold, hazel pair. Who’s lips had parted.

“Too easy Kazansky.”

Iceman cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from his RIO’s rippling muscles. Slider flexed and again, the entire room (save for Iceman) we’re in a frenzy.

Iceman was in a downward spiral all of his own.

“Next round better be a lap dance.” Wolfman looked Slider dead in the eye as he said it, trying not to laugh. Slider winked.

“Okay Kazansky, truth or dare?” Maverick asked, already sure Iceman would backtrack.

“Truth.”

“No shit, Ice.”

“Alright. Two parts, I need to be sure.” Maverick kept on rolling, ignoring the pissed expression that painted Iceman’s face, “Just where do you lie on _that_ spectrum?”

Iceman gulped audibly.

“The what?”

“You know what.”

_Oh sweet fucking Jesus._

Iceman took a shaky breath and turned to Hollywood who just shrugged. He turned to Wolfman who waggled his eyebrows twice and Slider.. he didn’t want to repeat the gesture Slider made at him.

“The biggest _fag_ you’ll ever meet, Mitchell.” Sliders answered it for him.

Iceman’s eyes widened, his mouth was working fast. He wanted to run and run, he was the MiG about to bug out when-

“We know and Ice, have you ever dreamed about me?”

Iceman could’ve choked on air.

“Pretty.. _cocky_ with that thought.” He stammered.

The whole group just eyed him. _Of course Mitchell was over confident, you dolt._ Iceman was ready to turn and burn.

“Just answer, man.” Iceman kept quiet.

He saw Goose whisper something into Maverick’s ear at which his lips turned up into an assessing smile.

“Very true, Goose, very true.”

“Silence is a big enough answer, Mav.” Hollywood winked and Slider barked a laugh.

_Well and truly fucked._

At that, Iceman leapt forward and grabbed the bottle. He took a swig and flinched. He never flinched. Slider laughed harder.

“Good one, Tom.”

“Fuck me.” He muttered as Slider’s eyes widened.

Iceman knew he had a retort forming in his head and was thankful that Goose took over to ask Maverick.

Maverick, who most definitely took him up on his dare to act out (without any words) his and a certain blonde chick’s first time. Iceman could’ve thrown up. He took another swig which probably wasn’t a smart idea but screw it, they were onto him. He was sure.

Goose got it easy: his first kiss and where it happened. Iceman’s eyebrows narrowed as he considered Nick. _Damn, he really was in love. Not at all jealous.._

***

Three rounds later and it was Iceman’s turn again in what felt like moments. He had heard Mitchell scoff at every time he chose Truth (and another load of Vodka later) he was feeling ballsy enough to take what Mitchell gave him. _Wait no, not like that but-_

“Turn to the door, we each poor a drink. You choose to drink. Whoever’s shot you pick up, you have to slip him the tongue.” Maverick’s tone was strong, confident. Over-confident, maybe.

_Asshole. Such immaturity and stupidity. Asshole. _

It was a one in five chance it would be him. Iceman considered himself lucky to (so far) have gotten away with not having whored himself out, as such, to anyone tonight.

”Better pray it’s not you, Mitchell.”

”Oh, I’m prayin’ Kazansky.”

The Iceman upped and he turned to the door. His heart raced, his breaths were coming quicker than what they should’ve been. He could hear shot after shot being poured.

“Get that tight ass back ‘ere, Thomas!”

Iceman coughed something not at all sweet into his hand.

He took his time trying to guess who had placed which shot glass where. His eyes fixed on one, the furthest from Mitchell and he downed it.

“Shit.” He winced as the liquid burned his throat, “no more of that. Now what?”  
Iceman could’ve fainted.

Mitchell had risen and stood head to well, Iceman’s shoulders. He was awaiting Iceman’s touch, Iceman’s lips. His eyes didn’t scream of embarrassment or challenge, they screamed of-

_Holy mother fucking shit._

Iceman felt his stomach drop. He didn’t even hear the retorts, insults (whatever else) that the guys were throwing at him. His heated gaze was fixed onto Mitchell just standing there, not taking this shot.

Eventually someone knocked him forward and he stumbled right into Maverick’s arms. _Strong grip. Wait, Shit_. Iceman tried to compose himself and cool his heated skin. Maverick was smiling, that smile that always threatened too- _don’t even go there._ Iceman willed his thoughts to stop. He took a shaky breath and, fuck.

His lips enclosed on Mitchell who kissed him back immediately with such force that Iceman was sure he had gone lightheaded for a second. Before he could even comprehend it, his tongue strayed from him and thrust itself into Mitchell’s mouth. Who, which shocked him more than anything (the cocky shit), let him. Just let him.

_Finally, yes. Fuck, yes. _

He let his rival, his enemy, kiss him harder and suck at his bottom lip like it was his life force. Like Maverick was the only thing keeping Iceman from a stalling his engine, from falling from the sky.

From a flat spin and heading out to sea.

_Sweet Lord he just felt my.._

Iceman was getting hard up against his hip. He hurriedly broke away at that realisation. He tried to ignore the string of saliva that dropped from his lips as he disengaged, which he knew was glaring bright on Maverick’s radar. Iceman was blushing and failing to regain his breath. Maverick just stood there panting.

“Fucking hell, Ice.” Maverick sounded astonished. “Now, kiss Wolfman. It was his shot you stole.”

Iceman melted.

“You.. you have to be, _fuck_. Mitchell.” He couldn’t form anything coherent yet he couldn’t stop stuttering.

“Sneaky huh?”

“Rot in hell.” Iceman spat, to no one in particular, as he took a seat.

The entire group were staring at him, his cool gaze having bled into something hot. Glaringly hot. Iceman didn’t hear it but he saw Slider’s mouth moving and Maverick answered, with a goddamn high five. _Oh shit, that meant.._

“You were in on this, Ron?”

Slider just held his hands up. As did Goose. And Hollywood, who nudged Wolfman to do the same thing.

“Fuck. You’re all more diabolical than you first seem. I expected it from him” He nodded to Slider, “and these two idiots” Hollywood and Wolfman perked up at that, sharing a small salute, “but I expected better from _you_, Bradshaw.”

“Hey, watch it. No one talks to him like that.” Maverick staggered his gait as he crawled back over to Iceman’s side of the circle. “He was just lookin’ out for me, like what a good RIO does. Asshole.”

_What a good RIO does. Have I really been that blind all this time? _

Iceman snapped his head comically between the two RIO’s at his sides and the overly confident pilot in his face. Shit, they had him there. Even with this much booze, he shouldn’t stay mad.

Was he even mad?

Maverick just hovered for a moment, time had stopped somehow. Iceman’s cool gaze planted on his face, the slight swell of his bottom lip where Iceman must’ve bitten it.

“For fuck’s sake Kazansky. Hold his hand! Kiss him!”

“Do more than kiss him!” 

_Fucking frat boys._

He took a shaky glance to Slider who just shrugged before shoving Maverick forward into his lap. Iceman groaned at the sudden pressure.

“He wants to do a _shit load_ more than just _kiss_ me.” Maverick’s voice dropped to a dangerous and overly suggestive syllable and that’s it. Game over. He knew too much.

_Oh fuck me in the—_

Maverick leant in and slowly claimed Iceman’s lips in his. He was uncomfortable at first, the insecurity showing in his grip. But when Iceman leant into it, clutching tight at Maverick’s hair, did Maverick relax and let Iceman in.

Iceman was well and truly blown out of the sky.

Maverick disengaged first, to take a breath and to straddle Iceman. He raised his eyebrows, looking down at the situation rising in Iceman’s lap. He cocked his head and Iceman gave a wry smile. _Miss Blackwood?_

“Alright; _alright_. You’ve got me.” Iceman shrugged before finally, finally letting himself laugh.

He was met by the biggest, most beautiful sight: Mitchell in his lap, rocking, as he brandished the smile that had been melting him for weeks. The patented Pete Mitchell ‘Holy Shit, we really do have a thing going’ smile.

“Try not to stain the carpet.” Hollywood remarked as the rest of the group began to disengage. They knew that neither of the men had heard them but still.

Maybe it had taken Iceman another five minutes to realise they were alone. His hands trailed Maverick’s back and sides as he laid kiss after kiss on his face.

“Ice, truth?” Iceman looked up, expectantly. “How long have you wanted this?”

_You know exactly._

For the first time that night, he saw clearly.

_Fuck, you’ll make me say it. _

He knew what he wanted to say and he could, he did say it:

“May 16th, since that first moment I saw you.”

He just laid it all out and Maverick, god bless him, kept smiling and smiling. His grin wasn’t challenging, Iceman’s own wasn’t feral as he felt himself being pushed back. A steady hand in his frosted tips, a sure tongue parting his lips.


End file.
